


one of those nights

by hufflepic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :(, Artist Steve Rogers, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self-Harm, Stucky - Freeform, bucky nie pamięta, czy coś w tym stylu, nadal nie umiem tagować, nie wiem w sumie kiedy co za różnica
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepic/pseuds/hufflepic
Summary: "sometimes the world makes me feel like i never existed | and i existed when he was laughing" ["one of those things" by tom rosenthal]





	one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę inspirowane piosenką "One of those things" Toma Rosenthala, słabo sprawdzone, poza tym bardzo przyjemne do pisania i czytania, polecam serdecznie, nie ma za co. Możecie mi się odwdzięczyć zostawiając komentarz. <3

Widział dłoń, której chwycił się w ostatnim momencie, widział twarz zasłonięta blond kosmykami i słyszał... Nie słyszał, ale widział albo po prostu wiedział, że ktoś krzyczy. A potem wszystko zrobiło się ciemne i się obudził. Prawą dłonią odgarnął zbyt długie włosy, które przykleiły mu się do czoła. Był cały mokry, nie tylko na twarzy.  
Buck. Albo Bucky. Bucky Barnes? Nie, to chyba nie było jego prawdziwe imię. Ale gdzieś musiał to słyszeć, przecież dobrze pamiętał. Stosunkowo dobrze. W każdym razie postanowił, że uzna to za swój punkt zaczepienia, bo na ten moment nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nic oprócz tego wkurzającego brzęczenia w uszach.  
Energicznie pokręcił głową, próbując w ten sposób oczyścić umysł, co niestety nie przyniosło oczekiwanego efektu. Problem polegał na tym, że jego umysł już był czysty, zdecydowanie za bardzo czysty. Buck, Bucky i chłopiec z blond włosami, tyle zostało. Wstał, zaciskając mocno powieki - nie otwierał ich od momentu obudzenia, bał się, że jeśli to zrobi, o wszystkim zapomni. Co prawda mógł się przez to potknąć o coś i wywrócić, może nawet uderzyć się w głowę i znów wszystko stracić, ale mimo wszystko zaryzykował. Dłoń, prawą dłoń położył na ścianie i wyruszył, sunąć nią po płaskiej powierzchni. Wydawało mu się, że pomieszczenie nie jest duże i miał rację - już po chwili dotarł do drzwi. Nacisnął klamkę, popchnął i przeszedł przez próg, w myślach powtarzając w kółko: "Bucky Barnes, jasne włosy". Podobno przechodzenie przez progi jest najgorsze, kiedy nie chce się o czymś zapomnieć. Dopiero po pokonaniu tej przeszkody pozwolił sobie na otwarcie oczu, choć na początku nie wiele to zmieniło. Oddychał ciężko, niespokojnie i niewiele widział. Ale pamiętał, jeszcze pamiętał, i tylko tyle się liczyło. Oparł się o ścianę, by następnie się po niej zsunąć, tak wylądował na podłodze. Łokcie ustawił na kolanach, na dłoniach spoczęła przemęczona głowa. Myślał.  
Bucky to tylko skrót, którego używał jego przyjaciel. Jego pierwsze imię brzmiało James, a Bucky było od... Czegoś. James Bucky Barnes, na razie wystarczy. A blondyn to Steve, przyjaciel albo wróg, buty wypychał gazetami. "Steve", szepnął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
James Bucky Barnes. Pustka w głowie, brzęczenie w uszach, jedno metalowe ramię, i to tyle. Tylko z tego się składał, z niczego więcej. Nie był pewien, czy ma prawo nazywać się człowiekiem. Czy może twierdzić, że w ogóle istnieje. A co jeśli nie istnieje? Jeżeli tylko tak mu się wydaje? Nic. To nie zmieni faktu, że istnieje Steven Rogers. Prawda?  
Dłoń, jasne włosy i krzyk. To był Steven Rogers. Kiedyś miał gazety w butach i był niższy od Bucky'ego. Rysował Bucky'ego nie raz, zwłaszcza kiedy Bucky spał. Przecież widział te rysunki! Ale jeżeli Bucky nie istnieje, to nie istnieją też rysunki i... Nie istnieje Steve Rogers. Czy któryś z nich w ogóle jest prawdziwy? Nie ma informacji, za mało informacji, trzeba znaleźć informacje!  
Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności, podniósł się więc i szybkim krokiem udał się do kolejnego niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Nie miał czasu na zapalanie światła, zamiast tego od razu podbiegł do biurka. Były dwa, wybrał to bardziej zawalone, z większa ilością informacji. Nie pamiętał, czy to jego biurko, ale uznał, że na nim łatwiej będzie coś znaleźć.  
Spojrzał na papiery, które leżały na blacie i od razu zaczął je przerzucać. Robił to tak gwałtownie, że część z nich wylądowała na podłodze, ale w ogóle go to wtedy nie obchodziło. Odsunął kilka zapisanych ręcznie kartek i wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał - zdjęcie z polaroida. Zbliżył je do swojej twarzy, jednocześnie szukając lewą ręka włącznika lampki biurkowej. Uderzył w niego (odrobinę za mocno) i zaczął się przyglądać.  
Mężczyzna w białej koszulce z krótkim rękawem, miał przymknięte oczy, ale się uśmiechał. Kilka jasnych kosmyków spadało mu na czoło. Pod spodem podpis - "Steve".  
Odetchnął z ulgą. Steve istniał, Bucky był bezpieczny. Ale głowa dalej go bolała i prawie nic nie wiedział. Jak ma sprawdzić czy on sam istnieje? Zauważył drugie zdjęcie, na nim znajdowało się dwoje ludzi. Rozpoznał Steve'a (znowu uśmiechniętego, znowu podpisanego), który obejmował ramieniem mężczyznę w krótkich, brązowych włosach (o podobnym wyrazie twarzy). Promyk nadziei?  
Jego uwagę przykuła lewa ręka mężczyzny ze zdjęcia. Była... Normalna. Spojrzał na swoją, metalową. To mu nie pasowało. Normalni ludzie nie mają metalowych rąk, Bucky Barnes też nie ma, sprawdził to dwa razy. Nawet jeśli kiedyś istniał... Czy Bucky Barnes JESZCZE istnieje?  
Rzucił zdjęcia w środek bałaganu i wybiegł z pokoju, zapominając o włączonej lampce. Chwilę później stał przed lustrem w łazience. Za długie włosy, zmęczona twarz (zero uśmiechu) i metalowe ramię zamiast zwykłego. Znowu kręcenie głową i łzy. Poczuł nienawiść do tego, co zobaczył.  
W kieszeni nosił nóż, tego był pewien. Powoli go wyciągnął i zbliżył do swojej głowy. Prawą ręką przytrzymał włosy, lewą (tą niebezpieczną, obcą?) zaczął je ciąć. Nie chciał TYM być, nie chciał.  
Obcinanie włosów niedużym nożem (chociaż bardzo ostrym nożem, nożem zabójcy) nie było szczególnie proste do wykonania, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Zacisnął zęby, kiedy nóż osunął się i ugodził go w łuk brwiowy. Wytrysnęła z niego krew i długo nie przestawała płynąć, ale i to go nie zraziło, właściwie może nawet pokrzepiło - czuł ból, a wiedział, że ból czują ludzie. Był cały w pocie, łzach i krwi - jak człowiek.  
Kiedy uznał, że skończył, odrzucił nóż z wciąż zakrwawionym ostrzem na podłogę i odsunął się odrobinę do tyłu. Krótsze, przepocone włosy, zakrwawiona, zaniepokojona twarz i metalowe ramię. Bucky Barnes najprawdopodobniej nie istnieje, zostało z niego tylko to coś. To obrzydliwe, nieludzkie, mordercze coś. Spuścił głowę.  
Niewiele pamiętał, ale wiedział coś jeszcze, bardzo ważną rzecz, której nauczyli go kiedyś pewni panowie. Tak, ci, którzy mieli mu jakoś pomóc? Zmienić go? Nieważne. Nauczyli go, że każdego, kto mu zagraża, powinien zabić. Podniósł wzrok na lustro. Zabić.  
Nie potrzebował noża, mógł zrobić to sam, zupełnie sam, przecież miał ramię! Którego dłoń przyłożył sobie do gardła, by bez zastanowienia zacisnąć na nim zimne palce. Krew wciąż kapała mu znad oka, zasłaniała widok. A chciał patrzeć, chciał patrzeć jak TO ginie. Prawą dłonią wytarł twarz, lewą kontynuował robotę. Ściskał gardło już bardzo mocno i długo, dzięki czemu czuł, że powoli zaczyna słabnąć. Ucieszył się z tego powodu, przecież ludzie słabną. I właśnie w tym momencie siebie dostrzegł.  
Jasnoniebieskie oczy pełne bólu i STRACHU. Gdzieś już to widział. U siebie albo Steve'a - czyli któryś z nich MUSIAŁ istnieć. Próbował poluźnić uścisk, ale metalowa dłoń nie chciała mu na to pozwolić, musiała wykonać misję Zimowego Żołnierza.  
Przysunął się do lustra i prawą zaciśniętą ręką mocno je uderzył, łamiąc je na kawałki i kalecząc sobie dłoń. Poczuł kolejną falę bólu, ale ból był dobry. Lewa ręka odrobinę odpuściła, mógł zrobić kilka płytkich oddechów. Mimo wszystko wyczuł, że zbliża się koniec i uznał, że nie powinien się temu w ogóle sprzeciwiać. Bucky wyglądał inaczej, Bucky był inny, Bucky nie istnieje, bo odszedł. On też może odejść. Zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co zrobił. Nie wiedział niestety co to dokładnie było, ale czuł, że było okropne. Ktoś się na niego za to złościł i krzyczał, a Bucky nie lubił, gdy się na niego krzyczy. Metalowa ręka i ciało, do której była przyłączona - zasłużyli sobie na śmierć. Upadł na podłogę. Pomyślał o jasnowłosym chłopcu, z którego butów wystawał papier gazetowy.  
James Buchanan Barnes. Wszyscy myśleli, że już nie istniał. Ale to nie była prawda, Bucky istniał - kiedy myślał o Stevenie Rogersie.  
Nie usłyszał żadnych odgłosów kroków, ale poczuł coś ciepłego na swoim kolanie. Dłoń. Wiedział, że jasnowłosy coś powiedział, ale tego też nie mógł usłyszeć. Steve zdołał odciągnąć lewą rękę od jego gardła, zaraz po tym uklęknął i wziął go w ramiona.  
Krwawił z kilku różnych miejsc, prawie nic już nie widział, szyję miał całą w siniakach i bolała go głowa; ale przynajmniej brzęczenie zniknęło. Bucky się uśmiechnął. Miło było istnieć, zwłaszcza u boku Steve'a Rogersa.  
Najprawdopodobniej Steve podniósł go, opatrzył rany, przebrał zakrwawioną koszulkę. Może nawet odebrał mu metalowe ramię (teraz był przekonany, że nie powinien pozwalać mu chodzić z nim do łóżka), a potem położył z powrotem w sypialni i obserwował jak zasypia. Postanowił, że zabierze go do fryzjera (albo sam go ostrzyże, to będzie bezpieczniejsze) oraz zrobi wszystko, by tylko Bucky jeszcze raz zdrowo się uśmiechnął. A potem sam położył się przy jego boku, by czuwać resztę nocy.  
Następnego ranka Bucky nie do końca pamiętał, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Powiedział o tym Steve'owi, na co jasnowłosy pomyślał, że to ostatnia rzecz, o której pozwoli mu zapomnieć.


End file.
